Video Games and Other Extra Curricular Activities
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Santiago is playing video games and winning like a BOSS. Brittany shows him just how much she likes a winner. Warning: smut. Part of All Paths Lead To You (And I'll Travel Fast) verse and based on a prompt.


"FUCK," Puck bellowed as I expertly shot him in the back of the head. He moaned in pain and slumped onto the floor. I smirked slyly, continuing on with my rampage. I was so close.

We had been playing on my Xbox for about three hours straight, sitting on the couch in my apartment eating chips and drinking beer. My eyes were stinging but I had finally achieved my goal of beating Puck. It was a joy like no other.

"I can't believe this," he was actually nearly crying. I ignored his whining and continued to blast my way through the level.

I was so caught up in the game that I hadn't heard the front door open, so I wasn't expecting when Brittany sauntered into the room wearing jeans and my hoodie.

"Hi guys," she waved at us. Puck was still kneeling on the ground in the front of the television looking to the roof in despair, Tony was still tapping away on his controller and Dillon was sitting in a huff after being knocked out about an hour ago. They all mumbled some form of greeting.

"Babe, c'mere," I couldn't drag my eyes from the television but Brittany knew I'd never ignore her if not for good reason so I patted the space beside me on the couch for her to sit.

"I'm just gonna grab a drink, do you guys want anything?"

After we gave our orders, she went to the kitchen and left us alone again.

"Every time I come over here, I get more jealous of you," Tony finally spoke, he hadn't said a word since we started playing.

"Huh?" I wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Brittany. She's like every guy's dream woman," he elaborated.

I felt the possessiveness rise up inside me, tumbling out of my mouth.

"Yeah, well keep your eyes on the television douchebag." I knew he was just complimenting her but I didn't like the thought of him checking her out.

He laughed along with Puck who just loved winding me up about her.

Brittany came back into the room with a tray full of drinks for everyone.

"Thank you," I smiled at her as she placed a beer on the table in front of me.

"You're welcome handsome," she winked, "now focus on the game because from the look on Puck's face I'm assuming you're beating everyone."

And that's another reason why the guys all loved Brittany. She was as obsessed with video games as we were.

She sat beside me and cuddled up to my side. I kissed her cheek distractedly.

"You assume right B." she giggled into my ear and ran her hand over my stomach. Feeling my muscles twitch she retracted it, making sure not to distract me.

We played in relative silence for the next twenty minutes, except for the odd words of encouragement from Brittany. She started getting really into the game and before I knew it, she was calling Tony a stupid pussy and Puck a total failure. It was a little extreme, but I appreciated her support.

"Oh god, I'm getting so horny watching you beat everyone baby," Brittany suddenly whispered into my ear. I glanced at her quickly in shock. I was not prepared for her sudden change in mood.

"If you finish the game soon, I will blow you so good on this couch." I dropped the controller accidentally and cursed. Brittany picked it up without missing a beat.

"Clumsy," she said as she started playing for me.

"That's cheating man," Tony complained.

I would've agreed only Brittany knew she had successfully distracted me. All I could think about was her lips on my dick.

"Shut up," I snapped, while running my hand under her top and over the soft skin of her lower back.

She reluctantly gave me the controller back and started pointedly at Tony.

"He's just annoyed that no one is willing to give him a blowjob if he wins." She stated nonchalantly. Tony was momentarily stunned as Puck and Dillon hollered and hooted. I took the opportunity to shoot his player in the chest, earning my place as the highest scoring person in the group.

Brittany laughed at his reaction and raised her hand for a high five, which I happily reciprocated.

"That's not fair!" Tony threw his controller onto the table and crossed his arms, sulking.

"What's not fair?" Brittany asked in mock concern.

"You two can't just tag team us every single time." He gestured wildly between us. I had already lost interest in the conversation as Brittany's hand made circles over my dick, just out of everyone's view.

"Whatever. You're always trying to beat Santiago in the worst ways. He won fair and square and I'd like you all to leave so we can have hot victory sex." She stood up and started clearing the table as the guys started at me in awe.

When Brittany brought the bottles into the kitchen Tony uncrossed his arms and punched me, "I hate you so fucking much, you asshole."

I shrugged. I wasn't prepared to brag about it but they knew from the smile on my face that I was fully aware of just how lucky I was.

"It doesn't even shock me anymore. I knew them back in High School," Puck said as he stood up to leave.

"My last girlfriend broke up with me because I was too invested in video games." Dillon shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well sometimes you actually have to be a good boyfriend Dillon. Ignoring her for three days wasn't exactly gonna make her ecstatic to be your girlfriend," it's not like my relationship was one way. I made sure to be just as interested in Brittany's hobbies as she was in mine. Like last week when I brought her to the ballet and then to the swing dancing club she talked about constantly since it opened. I can't dance but it made her happy and that was worth the embarrassment.

"Are you all still here? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with having an audience," Brittany teased as she came back into the room.

"We're just leaving," Puck pointed his thumb to the front door, "come on guys," and with that they left us alone for the night.

"Sit down," Brittany pushed me back into the couch before dropping to her knees. She immediately started massaging my dick through my sweatpants, getting me hard.

"Ugh, Britt." My head lolled back, resting against the top of the couch.

"I missed you today. Jenny was complaining about her boyfriend constantly and you know what?" she stopped her movements and waited for me to answer.

"What?" I croaked out, bucking my hips in need of some friction.

"All I could think about was how amazing my boyfriend is. About how you always take care of me and ask about my day and do cute little things like make me bed in breakfast," she pushed her hand down harder and squeezed the base of my cock. I was fully hard now and she smiled happily when she noticed.

"It's easy to be a good boyfriend when my girlfriend is perfect," I was breathing heavily as she pulled my sweatpants and my boxers down to my knees, causing my throbbing dick to hit my stomach. I pulled my t-shirt up out of the way and Brittany's left hand ran over my abs.

"You never stop charming me, do you?" she kissed, licked and then sucked the head of my dick into her mouth, letting her saliva build up and roll down the side of my shaft. She used the moisture to start jerking me off into her mouth. My eyes closed automatically and I groaned in pleasure.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," she said before engulfing my cock again, her lips hitting the base and her hand squeezing my balls.

She contracted her throat, sucked hard and pulled back, and sunk her mouth down again, starting a rhythm. She grabbed my hips to get me to start moving them but I didn't need to, she was doing everything perfectly. Her tongue stroked the underside of my cock as her hands ran over my legs. I was completely lost in the feeling of her hot warm mouth surrounding me.

She let my cock fall from her lips, replacing them with her hand.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she panted.

I nodded frantically.

"Good, because I don't think I can wait any longer," she stood up and my hand took over from hers as I stroked myself languidly, watching her undress. Her jeans pooled at her feet, revealing a red lace thong. She slowly lifted the hoodie, showing a matching bra.

"Britt, where did you get those?" I had never seen them before. I would definitely remember seeing those. She dropped the hoodie to the floor before replying.

"I bought them today. I changed into them at Jenny's. I wanted to surprise you," she twirled and lowered herself to the ground, slowly moving back up and giving me a great view of her ass.

"Do you like them?" she ran her hands over her ass and looked over her shoulder sultrily.

"Hell yeah," I started stroking myself faster, fully aware that I could come from just watching her.

She stepped around to the side of the couch and bent over, bringing her face close to mine, "Do me like this," she whispered.

"Oh my god Britt," is all I could say as I stood up quickly and nearly tripped, forgetting my sweatpants were wrapped around my ankles. I kicked them off and dragged my t-shirt up over my head and discarded it on the table.

"Quickly," she was rubbing herself through her panties, her back arching. I couldn't believe how great my day had turned out.

I positioned myself behind her and she pulled her panties to the side, revealing her wet glistening center to me.

I ran my hand over her, moaning as my fingers coated in her wetness. I started rubbing over her clit, causing her arms to give out slightly.

"_Oh," _she squeaked as I increased my pace and pressure over her most sensitive part.

I lined myself up to her entrance and without warning, I shoved myself all the way inside.

"_UGH, shit," _her voice was muffled as she buried her face into the arm of the couch.

My eyes rolled back in my head as the tightness of her walls overwhelmed me. I waited until she got used to me inside of her before pulling out and entering her again roughly.

"Britt," I increased the speed of my fingers over her clit and she started pushing herself back onto my cock with each thrust I gave. I dropped my head to her back and tightened the muscles in my stomach before fucking her deeper and faster.

"_Yesss, right there San," _Brittany grabbed my free hand and brought it to her right breast, "Touch me," she begged.

I pulled her bra down over her nipple and flicked it with my fingers. I squeezed it lightly, her nipple brushing over my palm.

I could feel my balls contracting, so I suddenly pulled out of her and dropped to my knees before licking the length of her pussy.

She squeaked at the unexpected change in my position. I started eating her out, moaning at the taste of her in my mouth. I licked over her clit languidly, as she rocked her hips back into my face. I ignored my cock completely, hoping I could hold off long enough to make her come.

"San, I'm so close," her breaths were ragged as I entered her with two fingers. I felt her walls contract around them before she groaned loudly and froze as her orgasm hit her.

I pulled back when her breathing calmed down. She lazily stood up, turned to face me and quirked her eyebrow, "Mouth or pussy?" she asked, still catching her breath. She raised her eyebrow and deliberately ran her tongue over her lips.

My cock twitched against my stomach.

I didn't bother with an answer as I pulled her into me for a long overdue kiss, my tongue explored her mouth fervently. I was desperate to come. My dick was desperate for release.

I guided her to sit on the couch and leaned over her.

I nudged her legs open with my knees. Without breaking our kiss, I entered her again. I moaned into her mouth as I began pumping my hips in and out of her. It took four thrusts until my balls tightened and I felt liquid heat shoot up my shaft, spilling deep in her pussy. My jaw went slack so Brittany started sucking my neck, nipping over my Adam's apple playfully.

When I came back down from my high, Brittany searched my eyes before smiling shyly.

"I liked that," she revealed as if it were a secret.

I looked between where our bodies were connected and pulled out slowly, watching as my cum spilled out of her.

"We're gonna have to flip that cushion over," Brittany chuckled.

"Definitely worth it though," I kissed her nose.

"Definitely," she agreed.


End file.
